Just Me
by claudiamartinezchapter
Summary: Basado en Fifty Shades, la vida erótica de Claudia Martínez una Madrileña de padre brasileño con un trabajo de éxito y una vida sentimental llena de sombras


-1-

Entré en la sala de espera de mi masajista, cogí una revista al azar, me quité mi abrigo negro, colocándolo junto a mi bolso en el asiento contiguo. Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y lo que me alivia más rápido es un masaje, a las 17:30h es pronto para beber.

Paso las hojas de la revista sin prestar demasiada atención, solo miro las fotos, hay un "aaaaarrrrgggg" señalando la celulitis de una rubia, lo que me recuerda que debo pasar más por el gimnasio.

¡Mierda! ¡Maldita KissFM! ¿Por qué siguen poniendo esta canción? Emilia lloriqueando que es una gran chica en un gran mundo; irrumpe desde mis recuerdos el suelo de pequeñas maderas contrapuestas de mi cuarto en casa de mis padres, ponía esa canción una y otra vez, recordando el bofetón a la salida del cine, el coleccionista de huesos, no recuerdo el motivo, ¿celos? ¿Alguna ensoñación de adolescente que sin pensar compartía? Su cara flota ahora sobre todo lo demás, aprieto los ojos y agarro con fuerza la revista, como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo siento frío mi corazón y el dolor en cada latido. Han pasado 9 años y todavía una canción o un _deja vu _consiguen llevarme a ese tiempo desgraciado en blanco y negro.

Señorita Martínez, ya puede pasar.

La recepcionista me arranca el dolor y me devuelve al tranquilo presente. Tiene aspecto oriental, no sabría decir de dónde, pelo negro brillante recogido en una coleta alta, cara lavada, piel tersa, es menuda y muy silenciosa. Camino detrás de ella, nos envuelve un hilo musical de cuencos tibetanos arrítmico ahora por la interrupción del sonido de mis altos zapatos contra la madera oscura del suelo.

La étnica recepcionista me tiende el albornoz mullido negro y unas zapatillas a juego, junto con la llave de mi taquilla, la 13, ya sabe que la prefiero. Me deja intimidad y se va con el mismo silencio de movimientos que la caracterizan.

Siempre me sorprende lo suave y calentito que está el albornoz, lo cual agradezco, este Octubre en Madrid está siendo realmente frío. Provocando menos ruido que cuando llegué, me dirijo a la salita de mi masajista, un fanático de la medicina china.

Javier lleva su melena recogida en una coleta, diría que tiene unos 40 años, pero parece más joven, será la medicina china lo que le rejuvenece. Necesitó 2 meses para convencerme de que las largas agujas (unos 5 centímetros) que usa para la acupuntura no me dolerían. Todavía sigue intentando que acuda a sus clases de yoga, yo prefiero el deporte al aire libre, algo más activo, la sensación de libertad y de movimiento que siento sobre mis patines en línea con Björk en el iPhon.

Buenos días Claudia, ¿Cómo estás? - Habla pausado, controlado, la total ausencia de ansiedad y prisa en su voz y en su hacer ya me calman. Me refuerza la idea de que venir aquí es un buen bálsamo para mi ansiedad.

Hola Javier, me alegro de verte. Necesito la magia de tus manos. Hoy solo un masaje, necesito liberar tensión.

Javier asiente y me mira con ojos preocupados, paternales, se dirige detrás de un biombo de bambúes donde se encuentra su escritorio; mientras examina mi ficha (ya podría calificarse de libro de bolsillo) me desabrocho el albornoz y me quito las zapatillas, solo llevo mi ropa interior y es reconfortante el aire caliente que sale apenas sin ruido de las rejillas del techo. Me tumbo boca abajo, coloco mi cara en el hueco del respaldo y desabrocho el sujetador. Comienzo mi respiración relajante, inspiro por la nariz 1, 2, 3, 4 exhalo por la boca 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12; el aroma a incienso de nag champa fresh roses me ayuda a encontrar ese lugar cómodo y agradable , aunque en casa prefiero el azul, dejo que el sonido de los cuencos tibetanos me termine de desconectar, Javier comienza su obra, tiene mucha fuerza en las manos, no me gustan los masajes flojos, necesito que me separe bien los músculos, que los descontraiga.

Adormilada, noto como un hilo de baba recorre mi labio, es la señal que estaba esperando, ya estoy relajada.

Claudia, ya estás lista.

Javier me despierta con su aviso, me siento realmente bien, abro los ojos y todavía veo el prado donde he estado acurrucada, lleno de flores, un sol que me calentaba la piel y el piar de pájaros despreocupados.

Gracias Javier.

La semana que viene comenzamos con las sesiones de acupuntura de otoño.

Joder, las agujas, se me había olvidado las cuatro sesiones al comienzo de cada estación, llevo dos semanas poniendo excusas.

Perfecto, estoy deseándolo.

Javier ladea su cabeza y deja escapar una sonrisita, creo que le divierte mi aversión por las agujas;

Hasta la semana que viene Claudia

Se despide mientras desaparece en su guarida de bambúes.

Abro mi taquilla, mientras deslizo mis medias negras opacas brillantes por mis piernas pienso en él; la última vez que hablé con él ironicé sobre su trabajo "podrías al menos alegrarte por mí, de que me vayan bien las cosas" me soltó y el reproche se me clavó y grabo al mismo tiempo pero en distintos sitios, me impactó la crueldad con la que era capaz de tratarle por primera vez; no puedo alegrarme, me hace daño no poder dejar atrás todo y alegrarme, pero no puedo, solo siento rencor, odio, no sé si hacia él o hacia mí.

Abrocho el liguero, me meto mi mini vestido negro por la cabeza, me subo en mis tacones y cuelgo bolso y abrigo del brazo, me despido de la oriental recepcionista, y salgo a la calle.

El paseo de la castellana está abarrotado de coches, es viernes por la tarde, me parece que la gente huye de la ciudad para pasar el fin de semana lejos del bullicio y la contaminación de la ciudad. Por esto me entusiasma mi trabajo; mi jefe, apasionado con el transporte ecológico, ya ha logrado que en Madrid se pueda ir en bici a cualquier punto del centro de la ciudad, ha construido un carril bici y modificado el código de circulación para que las bicis tengan prioridad en todo el centro de Madrid; dos años de intensas negociaciones, varias veces arrojé la toalla mentalmente, pero Armando es obstinado y no se rinde, a veces pospone cosas, pero no las abandona. Por eso EcoLife Holding España es ya tan importante como el holding brasileño de su padre, su padre lleva en el negocio 40 años y Armando solo 7. Ahora comercializa motos eléctricas y estamos en una lucha con demasiada gente por introducir el coche eléctrico. Soñar con respirar mejor es un sueño justo y apetecible.

Quito el candado de mi bici, coloco el bolso en la cesta delantera y me adentro en el río de bicis hacia Malasaña. Río para mí, ahora es más cómodo, al principio no me atrevía a pedalear con 11 centrímetros de tacón y 2 de plataforma, cambiarlos por las bambas ralentizaba mis movimientos.

Me bajo de mi bici en la puerta de mi Hotel Boutique Abalú, entre mis retribuciones salariales se encuentra el pago de un piso, pero me negué a abandonar mi piso de la periferia y preferí un hotel, Armando, siempre me insiste en que me instale en el centro, pero volver a Getafe hace que me sienta apartada y desconectada, en casa. Tampoco le gustó mi elección de barrio del hotel, él preferiría que estuviera más cerca de la oficina, en el villa Magna o alguno por el estilo, demasiado grandes e impersonales, y el Abalú está cerca de los bares a los que suelo ir con mis dos amigos. El botones acelera el paso para coger mi bici, ya no se entretiene en darme conversación, lo que es un alivio.

Abro la puerta de mi habitación, la enorme cama anclada al techo por unas columnas, compuestas por bolas doradas, sin patas todavía me fascina. Me tiro sobre ella con mi iPad y reviso la agenda de la semana que viene de Armando. Después de unos emails de confirmación de reuniones y otras cosas más personales (Armando quiere sorprender a su novia con un viaje a una isla de Tailandia: Koh Mak, según la guía es la isla "pequeña y tranquila").

Saco del armario una bolsa de lavandería, desabrocho el liguero, apoyo mi pie derecho sobre la cama y deslizo la media, hago lo mismo con mi pierna izquierda, las deposito en la bolsa junto al minivestido y la ropa interior, cuelgo la bolsa en el pomo de la puerta del baño.

Del primer cajón de mi armario saco mi lubricante y mis bolas chinas, necesito ponerme a tono antes de salir a tomar unas copas, me gusta salir con las endorfinas altas y la tensión descargada, se ve todo y a todos con mayor claridad, también disminuyen mis ganas de fumar, 2 años limpia de nicotina; en el baño aprieto el bote sobre mi dedo y dejo que caiga una pequeña cantidad, sí será suficiente, lo extiendo por las bolas chinas, coloco mi pierna sobre la banqueta y coloco la primera bola sobre esa piel suavizada por la depilación láser íntegra, empujo la segunda bola y se me escapa un medio gemido al setir la primera bola dentro, relajo mis músculos internos e introduzco la segunda empujo un poco más para que queden bien dentro. Labo mis manos y cojo el hula hoop apoyado en la pared bajo la ventana. Pongo mi iPhon en la base de los altavoces y pongo en repetición Crystalline versionada por Omar Souleyman. Cierro los ojos un momento y la voz de Bjork empieza a llenarme por dentro, comienzo a mover el aro alrededor de mis caderas, noto como me endurezco por dentro, sujetando el vaivén de las bolas, el placer comienza a arremolinarse en mi interior, continuo con el movimiento circular y el mantra de étnico de Omar, acompaso mis movimientos con la música y un ronroneo involuntario invade mi garganta, la presión aumenta en mi suelo pélvico, levanto mis brazos y doblo los codos por detrás de mi cabeza, la combinación de los movimientos circulares del aro y la presión interna hace que la pequeña espiral de placer se convierta en torbellino y me invada por completo.

Nunca he considerado como éxito el simple orgasmo, el preludio suele ser mejor, menos racional menos medible. Hace que lo que llega a mis sentidos se transforme, me llegue de forma diferente, las caricias amplificadas, que la penetración sea insuficientemente profunda, que el beso más largo te sepa a poco, que quieras más, y cuando llega el orgasmo, la tormenta eléctrica, hace que sientas lo anterior lejano, que ya no puedes tocar y sentir igual. Es un final más. Cuando dejó de ser "el objetivo" comencé a disfrutar más, a sentir más, a apreciar más ese contacto íntimo, a veces sin intimidad.

Con el fin de evitar todo el trámite de invitar a alguien a mi habitación y después inventar excusas para echarle, termino en la ducha lo que empecé con las bolas chinas y el aro, usando el chorro de masaje directamente en mi clítoris, sí hoy no estoy sociable con desconocidos ni con conocidos, podría haber llamado a Álex, una vez que entendió mi falta de interés por una relación todo es más fácil y placentero con él. No se queda a dormir ni me pregunta por qué hace 1 mes que no hablamos. Ni si quiera me llama para preguntar como estoy, ni mensajes, pero siempre contesta a mis reclamos. Una vez que lo tuvo claro dejó de hacerme sentir culpable.

Terminé la ducha pos orgásmica, abrí el bote de aceite corporal y me hidraté con él, me gusta este contacto aceitoso con la piel; me acurruqué dentro de mi albornoz y fui hacia el armario. Descarté el vestido negro de lentejuelas que suelo ponerme cuando salgo sola, demasiado llamativo para mi relajado estado de ánimo. Vaqueros pitillo con un jersey de Lydia Delgado negro sin mangas con unas pequeñas corbatas cositas alrededor del cuello vuelto, me subo en mis Patricios de seda rojos con chorreras en el empeine. Seco mi cabeza boca abajo con el secador, simplemente para quitarle humedad. Subo la cabeza enérgicamente y ¡_voilá!_ Me encuentro en el espejo mis ojos verdes, brillantes todavía por la excitación, los enmarcan mi cabello castaño aclarado con acertada intención hasta las puntas más claras. Rimmel, brillo de labios y colorete, no, jajajjajaja, colorete no hace falta.

Descuelgo el teléfono de mi mesilla, marco el 0, tengo hambre….

¿recepción? - La amble voz de la chica que he visto al llegar del trabajo detrás del mostrador me responde enseguida.

Buenas tardes, de la Junior Suit GL 1, ¿podrían subirme la ensalada de canónigos y un par de sándwich sin huevo? . – me apetece algo ligero pero que me sirva para empapar los gintonics de después.

En 10 minutos Señorita Martínez, ¿Algo más?

Eeeeehh…. Sí, un par de piezas de fruta cortada, sin azúcar, con canela.

Apuntado. Se lo suben a la habitación.

En el saloncito enciendo la tele en el proyector y aparece en mi pantalla de 2 metros el Biography Channel, ayer me dormí viendo la vida de Aristotle Onassis, tengo que mirar cuando la repiten, curioso personaje hecho a sí mismo, ¡reparaba cable telefónico!. Voy pasando de canales en busca de la MTV, las borracheras de Jersey Shore hacen que mi cerebro se relaje.

Terminada la cena y a punto de empezar con mi fruta y canela abro mi grupo de whatsapp con Amaya y Héctor:

Clau: Perras, Jose Alfredo a las 23?

H: sí

H: estoy gris al 99%

Aya: Clau no vengas en bici, la últia vez casi nos matamos llevándote a ti y a la bici al hotel haciendo eses!

Clau: jajajajajajaja fue divertido

Aya: tuve agujetas 2 días

H: no vais a preguntarme que me pasa?

Aya: lo de siempre!

Clau: H nos tomamos un vino en el Cafeina? Ya estoy lista!

H: tardo 5 minutos zorra.

Clau: bss

Bien, se presenta una noche _remember _, discusiones entre H y su novia, espero que se emborrache pronto.


End file.
